This invention pertains to devices for holding the heads of certain domesticated livestock during veterinary treatment, and more particularly to such a device having a stanchion not only at the shoulder but also an extendible stanchion adapted to extend the neck of the animal.
In the veterinary treatment of certain livestock, particularly cattle but also other animals, there are times when the head of the animal must be held firmly to avoid physical damage. Such treatment as applying ear tags, or applying implants of either medicaments or growth hormones in an ear are much more safely accomplished if the head of the animal is substantially immobilized. The same is true of examination of the eyes, ears or teeth of the animal. It is also highly desirable that the neck of the animal be fully exposed, and nearly motionless when taking blood samples from or making injections of any kind of serum into the neck of the animal.
The present methods of accomplishing the holding of the animal's head all require substantial human power. Nearly all of the methods include use of a stanchion either fixed or as part of a portable chute such as those used for dehorning. The animal is held in the stanchion to keep the body of the animal fairly tightly confined. Then, a tray or platform may be placed under the head of the animal and the head pressed against the tray to hold it. An alternative presently used includes the use of fixed length arms extending from the stanchion gate. These arms are put in place on the chute and are not adjustable and generally need to be used with a nose ring and rope. If the animal becomes excited, it is necessary with this type of device, for someone to hold the head until the nose ring is inserted and the rope tied before the desired procedure can be carried out. Another alternative is the use of a nose ring in the nose of an animal and held by means of a pair of ropes attached to the ring.
By my invention, I provide a power assisted device which can be quickly and easily operated by one person. The device is both safe and humane and causes far less distress for the animal because of the speed of the operation.
Where currently for blood sampling a nose clamp and rope mechanism is usually used to stretch the neck, my device allows a simple nudge and holding action of the cheeks and ears of the animal. After a short time the holding is quickly released without bruising or other physical injury when the procedure is completed. In implanting procedure, current methods are so lax that only about a 60% to 70% accuracy rate is achieved. By the use of my invention which achieves the near-total immobility of the head, accuracy is greatly increased and the procedure is completed more quickly with greatly less stress on the animal.
All of the benefits are accomplished by the mechanics of my invention which is fully described in reference to the drawings described below.